Special Chapter: An Unexpected Savior
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: Air, Fal and Luna are sent to the capital by their village to meet their masters. They meet Bach, a young man who seemed kind at first, exploring the many shops at the capital with the girls. However, it all comes to an end when Bach reveals his true motives. Tortured and nearly broken, all seemed lost, if not for an unlikely hero. (Still not good with summaries folks, sorry)


**Merry Christmas all my grateful readers. It's your buddy J the Abarekiller here. As you may have noticed I have decided to change my name for reasons I choose not to discuss. Anyways, here's a one-shot four you guys. This is just something I decided to do mainly out of boredom, but also because ever since I read this "special" chapter of the AGK manga that I've despised ever since I read it. Yeah, you guys thought I didn't like it when Sheele died? Well this was surprisingly worse. I'll explain why at the end of the story but for now, enjoy this story I had in mind and its starring a certain Android from a special tokusatsu series I love that isn't Kamen Rider or Super Sentai.** **That being Android Kikaider.** **Yeah for some reason, not a lot of people do crossovers with this guy. From what I've seen there are only 3 crossovers in total.** **Evangelion, Steven Universe, and Cyborg 009. That's it.** **However, I decided NOT to use Kikaider in this story mainly due to his pacifist nature and conscious circuit preventing him from doing any real harm to anyone, even the bad guys.** **So, to compensate I'll be using a certain someone else. I think you know who I'm talking about.** **However, I will be using the version from the 1995 film and not the series version, for obvious reasons.** **So, without further adieu. Here's an early Christmas gift for you all.** **Oh and before I forget.** **Disclaimer: Android Kikaider is owned by Toei and Akame a Kill is owned by Square Enix**.

"We're almost at the capital. What do you think out master's going to be like Luna?" A girl with pink hair wearing a pink beanie asked nervously.

A bluenette wearing a blue hoodie who sat at in the middle of a carriage replied, "Probably an old man. He may be aiming for our bodies like some beast."

An orange blonde-haired girl who sat on the right side of the blue-haired girl laughed, "Hah! If that happens, we'll just smash his Os and run!"

The pink haired girl tilted her head and sweat dropped, "Os...?"

"Listen to me, Air, all right?" The girl continued stretching her fingers, "We, unlike other village girls who've been sold off somewhere, are the best out of all of them. We've been chosen to be apprentices at the capital! We're going to work hard, find a good man and start a dreamy life in the capital!"

Luna, the blue-haired girl, wasn't so sure, "I think you're being too positive, Fal..."

"Hey guys! I think we've arrived!" Air said looking out the window. When said this, the carriage stopped and the driver told them to get out.

The three then got off the carriage.

"Hello there." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Air turned her head and saw a man with short blonde hair wearing a red jacket and tie.

"I'll be your master." the man spoke, "I'm Bach. Now, over here."

Air and Luna followed him while Fal just stared at him, with only one word coming to her mind, " _YOUNG_!"

"FUEEEE...This is the capital." Air admired the sight of the place and drank in its beauty. The capital was large, people walked left to right, right to left and every corner were shops that much sold every item needed, "It's a Metropolis..."

"Our village has an Inn and curio shop after all." Fal said as they walked, "It was pretty traumatic when we're asked, 'Don't you even have an armory?' by the adventurers."

"Hahaha," Bach laughed as he understood how they felt, "It kind of feels like there's a ton of unusual things here, doesn't it? Want to look around a bit while we're here? I'll buy some clothes for you all!"

Air wasn't sure if she heard that right, "Is-is it okay?!"

"I'm a kind master after all!" Bach said with a smile.

Air's eyes turn to Luna and whispered, "He...he's easy to talk to and he seems like a good person."

"You can't let your guard down." Luna said pointing her index finger up who was still a bit skeptical of the man, "Have you forgotten that all men are wolves?"

"Y-you're right, wolves are dangerous, right?" Air asked just to confirm.

"Either way, if things turn bad, let's run." Fal said before kicking her leg into the air even though she was wearing a skirt, "When it comes down to it, rely on me! With these martial arts that I defeated that one-horned rabbit with I'll...!"

"Fal, you're being immodest!" Air said waving her hands to Fal.

"Um, it seems you're on guard around me." Bach honestly couldn't blame them, they were forcefully sold by their village to be slaves after all due to poverty, "the truth is, the reason I'm buying you all clothes is because if my employers are too rural-looking you know." Bach admitted.

"And so I'll give you guys some money to spend, so try buying clothing efficiently." He finished with a bright smile, "It's training for your work."

Air couldn't help but smile in gratitude, "Y...yes!"

That afternoon, Bach and the girls spent the day going from shop to shop. Bach happily supplied the money to buy new clothes and even bras and underwear for them, Bach, of course, decided to politely stay outside when they tried them on.

"Oh, Luna! How about this one!" Air suggested pointing at a pretty blue skirt.

"Isn't that a bit too short?" Luna asked looking at the size, "there's no way I'm going to try that."

"Hey guys!" Fal called while pointing at a large yellow back, "don't you think that'll look cool on me."

"Fal..." Luna said looking at the jacket, "isn't that for men?"

"EHH?!" Fal exclaimed looking back at the jacket, "How can you tell?"

Air giggled at Fal's expression and looked around.

While Fal and Luna were arguing about the jacket on whether it was for men or women, Air admired the scenery.

Compare to her village, the capital was enormous.

They were only shopping for clothing now but she was excited at the idea that they might get a chance to buy other things.

Air scanned the capital: Shops that sold cakes and ice-cream, a place to buy furniture; she saw bodyguards holding piles of presents and stuff that a rich person was going to buy, kids asking for expensive items, imperial guards casually talking, a man staring at her, men in suits laughing about everyday topics and- wait a minute what?...

Air took a closer look, on the other side of the street, hiding in a dark alley way was a man in a strange looking black outfit that she had never seen before. It looked more like the man was wearing some kind of armor then normal clothing. His outfit stood out too much to be a civilian, and was too different to be an imperial soldier. It even had chains stuck on one of the shoulder pads. As well as a small bell on his belt.

Despite the hundreds of people walking past, there was no doubt that the man was staring directly at her.

Not knowing how to react, Air didn't move and froze as she completely ignored her friends calling her.

"Air?" Luna called walking next to Air, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe she literally passed out from the scenery while still standing." Fal suggested.

Air didn't say anything, she just pointed.

Soon, Fal and Luna saw him as well.

"What's wrong girls?" Bach asked noticing the sudden change in attitude.

"There's someone watching us." Air replied.

Bach looked up and saw him as well. His face was hidden by the shadows of the alley was able to see the man now staring at all of them. Bach's attention instantly went to the girls, "Listen girls, we have to get out of here, it's not safe-"

"Hey!" Fal practically screamed as she walked towards the dark alley way towards the man.

"Fal! What are you doing?!" Luna called.

"You can't just stalk someone like that. I'll have you know, I know martial arts, you don't want to mess with-"

Bach pulled Fal away from the man before she could finish as they started to leave the scene.

"Hey, let go! I need to teach-"

"No, it's too dangerous." Bach said looking at Fal, he looked really concerned and worried, "We shouldn't stay here."

"But why?" Fal asked.

Bach looked left and then looked right as though to check to see if no one was eavesdropping.

He then leaned in closer towards the three girls, "The truth is...the capital isn't as safe as you think."

"W-what do you mean?" Luna asked nervously.

"There are people...evil people who will hurt kids like you...for fun."

Air gasped, "Who would do such a thing."

"Bad people," Bach replied before smiling, "But don't worry, you're safe as long as you're with me."

Air couldn't help but find some relief in that statement.

"In fact, I think it's time we head to my place now where no one will be able to hurt you. I'll even get something for you to eat. Come on, you girls must be hungry after all that shopping." Bach suggested.

Right after that, Fal's stomach growled loudly their hunger.

"Fal, that's rude." Luna pointed out.

"Don't blame me!" Fal defended herself, "It's my stomach that complaining."

"Well I guess we better get going before your stomach complains more," Bach joked as he lead the girls away, "Come on Air, let's go."

"Alright." Air nodded as she followed Bach and the other girls but without looking back to see if the man was still stalking them.

He was gone. The man hiding in the dark alleyway was gone and completely out of sight.

Air calmed down as she told herself, "Maybe he was just waiting for someone."

Bach's place was much larger than the girls thought it was going to be although they should've expected considering how rich the guy was.

By the time their eyes laid on the building, the man from before was forgotten about.

The place was almost in the shape of a restaurant. As soon as they took seats at one of the tables of six with Bach sitting on one side and the girls on the other, Bach ordered food enough for each one of them.

"Now eat up." Bach said as the food was now all set out for them.

"Y-yes." Air said politely first, unlike Fal who just went straight into her food.

"Oh! This is good!"

"Fal, that's bad manners..."

"Hahaha," Bach laughed gently with a smile of relief, "I'm very glad you all look like you're having fun."

Not knowing how to show all of her gratitude, Air could just smile happily and say, "Thank you very much!"

All of a sudden, a group of men wearing black suits appeared behind Bach.

"Yeah, then let's move on to the main dish!"

Three men got behind the three girls and grabbed them, restricting their arms.

Air still had to process what just happened, "Hu-huh...?!"

"This is..." Fal looked and saw that Bach was staying completely still...Bach's smile told Fal everything, "YOU BASTARD!"

Since her arms were being restricted, Fal lifted her leg and kicked the man holding her right in the sunglasses.

The man who was holding Fal didn't even flinch and instead just smile, "What's this thing," The man punched Fal right in the stomach, "The fighting styles of a country dweller!?"

"GAHAH! COUGH!"

"FAL!" Air called.

"Ahh," Bach said as he noticed something, "Suka, were you the one who accepted this tomboyish girl?"

Suka was standing next to Bach and replied, "Yes, it's fun to cut down girl's like these, bit by bit."

Bach smiled and said cheerfully, "Roger that. Now then, break both of her legs."

"Yes."

At the order, the large muscular man holding Fal bent both her legs upwards in a 90 degree angle. The loud snap of Fal's bone was followed by a scream.

"Gh...GYAAAAAAA!"

The scream was so loud that everyone outside could've heard it, but didn't.

Suka listened to her screams like music, "ooohh, wonderful screaming."

The attention was now brought to Luna and Air.

"Now that she can't run anymore. How shall I break you?"

"These people here are the so-called 'enthusiasts' of the capital." Bach explained casually as though he was used to this, the same smile that was still on his face was no longer comforting to Air, "Apparently, normal girls aren't enough for them. Apparently, all of them love to break girls down after seeing their happiest faces. Really, they're disgusting freaks."

A fat and ugly man heard Bach and said, "But it's thank to us freaks that you're making a profit." the man pointed at Luna, "Hey, I want that girl, that girl!"

"Yes, yes, you order is?" Bach asked.

"The eyes would be nice. I'm just in love with licking girls like that." The man replied as he disgustingly licked his lips.

In the tone of a waiter, Bach happily said, "The eyes, he says."

"Yes sir." Another man in a suit and sunglasses, approached Luna holding a syringe.

"N...no wait..." Luna knew what was coming and she begged, "Pl...PLEASE STOP!"

The man got closer and Luna's hope grew smaller, "St...stop...pl...please no, stop..."

With a sadistic smile, the man aimed the syringe at Luna's eye.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll give the last girl as a present to my precious child." Another man spoke, he looked at Bach and ordered, "Hey."

"Yes, yes." Bach sighed as he knew what the man was suggesting, Bach seemed concerned...about the clothes Air was wearing, "Even though I went and bought it, what a waste."

The man holding Air, grabbed the buttons of her shirt and rip it off until she was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Here, I'll introduce you." The man said with a smile as he pulled a leash, "This is the one who I love as if it were my child."

A black furred dog stood next to the man with it's tongue hungrily looking for something to lick, "Meet Dog. You see, Dog's currently in heat...oh, I know! How about I have everyone watch it, right now, as celebration!"

The dog spotted Air's naked body and its hunger grew more and more by the second.

Bach smiled acting like he was relieved, "How nice, you won't have anything broken. Well, other than your dignity as a human."

Air just looked at the ground, her fringe covering her eyes, "Wh...why are you doing such terrible things..."

Bach had a simple answer for that, "Well, that's because it gets me money. And there's always substitute for country dwellers after all."

The dog was released from its collar and it instantly ran towards Air with its tongue hanging out of i's mouth.

As the dog ran, everyone laughed at Bach's statement.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

A shot was fired and their laughing stopped.

There was silence as everyone stared at the dogs now missing head. Blood spilled and squirted out from where the dogs head used to be as it fell to the ground as blood and brain fluids were splattered across the room.

Both Air and Bach looked. Bach stared in horror while Air stared in shock as they both recognized him.

The same man from before who stalked them was standing at the back door of the building holding a shotgun in his hand and he clocked it causing a bullet to fly out the other end of the gun.

"YOU KILLED MY DOG!" The dog's owner glared at the man, "HOW DARE YOU! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

One of the guards pulled out a dagger and sprinted at the man. However, he too suffered the same fate as the dog as the man shot his head clean off, splattering his brains all over the room.

The headless body still walked over, until fell over to the floor and the man walked over it.

The fat man who ordered Luna's eyes took a step back, "W-well, what are you all waiting for?! SHOOT THE BASTARD!!"

Every guard in the room, including the one still holding Luna, pulled out machine guns and opened fired at the man. The bullets seemingly hitting him as smoke bean to rise up from the bullets, blocking their vision of the man.

Suka smiled at the sight.

However, his smile quickly disappeared as when the smoke cleared. The man was still standing, alive and well, with only a single large bullet having embedded in his head. Afterwards, his body began to glow as flashes of light began to envelope his body. Afterwards, the screen had shattered into red glass as wires then covered both his arms, then his face. The red glass shards began to reform, changing him into a completely new form. A form of which no one in the capital had ever seen before.

He was clad in a bulky black body suit with two pointed shoulder pads, there was mechanical like detail all over his body as well as large muscles, his chest even showing abs as well as a belt that still held the small bell, as well a glowing red star on the center of his chest. He also had yellow line going over his breast area, and more of them near his legs, yellow completely on his fingers and yellow lines going down his eyes as if they were tears. But the most notable feature on him was his head. The dome on his head began glowing, showing what looked like his brain inside, which caused the girls, except Luna, to nearly puke at the sight of it until to glowing stopped making it practically invisible.

This, was the android known only as, Hakaider. ( **again, using the 1995 version** )

Once this form was revealed, everyone in the room began to panic, even the Air and Fal as they began to shake in fear upon seeing the armored being.

As he began to walk forward towards them, Suka shouted, "Keep shooting him, don't let up!"

The guards did as they were told and fired at Hakaider. However, their bullets did nothing as he simply just walked through the bullets, not laying a single scratch on him.

"I-IT'S A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" Someone yelled as they ran for the exit, Bach and a couple of others soon followed.

Fal wanted to run from the dark armored man, but her legs were broken and she was still writhing in pain while Air was just completely frozen solid. However, to both their confusion, He walked past both of them.

However, he stopped for a brief second and spoke.

" **Don't worry. This will all be over soon.** " He said in a metallic voice as he continued to walk towards the soldiers. His feet making a strange sound, like metal being hit against the floor.

He raised his shot gun and fired killing 4 or 5 more men in a single shot. He clocked his shot-gun and fired again, killing more men in the ensuing explosion. And the for the men who came sprinted towards him, he used the butt of his shot gun as a club and bashed them over the head with it, killing them instantly and punched the other men coming after him so hard they practically vomited their guts all of the floor, and crushed their heads by stepping on them.

He then turned towards the man who had jabbed Luna's eyes out.

Out of panic, he threw Luna at him, "KILL HER! NOT ME HER!"

The man then sprinted to the exit. But he didn't make it far, as Hakaider shot his head, causing it to explode into chunks like the others.

Luna didn't know what was happening since she could no longer with her eyes and wasn't used to just relying on sound. Not to mention she was still suffering in agony, every time she tried to open her eyes, it felt like she was stabbing a massive wound with a knife.

All she heard was explosions and screaming and someone yelling 'Monster'. She then felt someone pick her up and she felt herself being thrown across the room while else someone yelled, "KILL HER! NOT ME HER!"

By then, what little hope Luna had left was now gone. Air and Fal were probably broken beyond repair and there was no way anyone would bother catch her. She thought this would be best. She might hit her head on the floor and die right there.

But, her death never came as she felt a cold but gentle pair of arms catch her.

(Flashback)

Tears flowed out of her mother's eyes, "I'm sorry Luna! There's nothing I can do! The village, they..."

"It's okay mom," Luna tried to comfort her mother, "I'm telling you. Fal, Air and I will be fine."

"I know it's just...I might never see you again." The tears didn't stop flowing, instead they increased.

"Mom, there's nothing we can do. You said it yourself, we're doing this for the village."

"I know. I know." Luna's mother said calming down. "Luna...listen to me. I've heard the rumors about the capital from adventurers. Whatever, do not place your trust on someone easily okay. Especially men, the men over there are wolves compare to the men in our village."

Luna nodded with a weak smile, "Okay mom."

"The village may have thrown you away but I will always love you Luna...remember that."

She hugged her child, placing Luna in her arms.

(Flashback end)

Hakaider caught Luna before she hit the floor.

Luna didn't know who caught her and she really didn't care at this point. This person could've been like Bach or even worst, she just needed something, anything to finally escape from this nightmare.

With tears of blood, Luna threw her arms around the person who caught her.

Hakaider had placed his arms around her, as if she was his own child.

A man came up from behind and ran over to try and kill Hakaider.

Hakaider noticed this and used the butt of the shotgun to hit the man to back away from him slightly.

Hakaider then did something that Fal knew all too well.

(FLASHBACK)

Fal jumped and swung her leg with all her force at the adult.

"Excellent Fal!" The woman said blocking Fal's kick with her arm, "I've taught you well."

The reckless girl jumped back as she was proud to hear that, "Thank you mom- I mean, Sensei."

Her mother's smile then slowly faded, "It's a shame that you'll have to leave."

"Don't worry mom- I mean Sensei, we'll be fine. If our master turns out to be a perverted old man, I'll just punch him in the-"

"Fal." Fal's sensei/mother scolded gently before Fal could say the word.

"Sorry. I'm just saying you don't have to worry, I'll protect Air and Luna and make sure we live happy lives." Fal declared confidently.

Her mother smiled, "The three of you were always inseparable."

"Besides, compare to a one-horned rabbit, men are nothing." Fal said showing off her muscles.

"That's my girl."

"Hey, before I go, can please show me that special move." Fal begged.

The woman chuckled, "You're still too young for that. But since you asked so nicely, I guess it can't hurt."

The woman picked up a piece of wood with both her arms before approaching Fal.

With the piece of the wood still in her arms, Fal's mother did a backflip over Fal and-

(Flashback end)

kicked the man right in the head, smashing him onto the ground. Because of the of his armor, and added strength, the man created a crater beneath them with his head completely crushed in to pieces and brains and blood everywhere as well as his eyes popping out from his skull.

Hakaider landed on the ground hard, with Luna still in his arms. Luna was still clinging onto him desperately.

Fal stared at him wide eyed. That was the same move her mother had showed her. But how could he have known? The only conclusion she could come up with was that he had studied a martial-arts similar to hers.

Air looked around with wide eyes. Blood and corpses laid everywhere.

This was not Air thought she was going to see. None of this was what Air had imagined. The capital was supposed to be a metropolis where they would've lived happily ever.

But she was wrong...they were both horribly wrong.

(FLASHBACK)

"Do I have to go?" Air begged, "Why can't I stay?"

Her mother gently patted Air on the head, trying to hold back her tears and act brave, "There's nothing we can do. Believe me, I would've stop them if I could."

"But I don't want to go." Air hugged her mother sniffling, "I want to stay here with you, Fal and Luna!"

"Me too Air. Me too." Her mother said gently hugging Air back.

Both her and Air wanted that moment to last forever but it was interrupted when one of the villagers called telling them it was time for Air to leave.

"Air-"

"I don't want to leave."

"Come on Air, look at the bright side. You get to see the capital, a couple of adventurers told me it's a metropolis, a place much bigger than our village. The three of you can start a new life and live happily ever after."

Air looked up at her mother with eyes of hope, "Really?"

"Of course," the woman was smiling but inside she was crying at the fact that she might never see her daughter again, "and I'm sure the master who purchased you will be a kind-hearted and loving man. If he turns out of to be mean well...I'm sure there'll be at least one person out there that you can put your trust on."

Air wiped her tears and looked at her mother's eyes searching for assurance, "Will I ever see you again."

It was emotionally painful for the woman to smile, "Of course!"

(Flashback end)

The place was completely deserted.

Luna couldn't cry because of her lack of eyes but she was certainly crying mentally while still desperately clinging to Hakaider as he held her close to him, comforting the poor child.

Fal was speechless despite still being in so much pain.

Air stared at the scene and couldn't help but compare it to her imagination.

It was like she was looking at two completely different worlds.

Air looked up and made eye contact with Hakiaders cold red eyes.

There was no emotion or empathy in them. In fact, his entire face was static, not moving a single muscle.

Yet...Air couldn't help but trust those eyes.

She wanted to slap herself. She thought the exact same thing about Bach and this is where it got her.

Then, Hakaider spoke, " **It's ok. The nightmare is over. You are safe now.** " He said, with the same metallic voice as before.

Air had snapped out of her thoughts when he said that. Without even thinking or knowing what else to do, Air ran towards Hakaider with tears pouring out from her eyes and hugged him as tight as her tiny arms could.

"Thank you! *hic* Thank you! *sniff* Thank you so much!" Air said as she kept crying on his chest as he put his other arm around her stroking her back like a father would for their child in distress.

He did the same for Luna, who was still next to him.

Fal was still staring at him with wide-eyes.

Air was still pouring all of her tears onto his chest.

And Luna continued to cling onto him desperately.

Hakaider just sat there, holding the poor children in his arms. Since he was a machine, he didn't know how to feel about this situation. But even still, all he could think to himself was, why? Why did these girls have to suffer through this pain? What evil sin had they committed to deserve something as horrible as this?

They sat there for what felt like hours, until Hakaider finally stood up letting go of the two girls.

They didn't want him to let go but knew that they had no say in the matter.

He walked towards a closet, his feet still making the metallic noise as before, and grabbed a blanket that he ripped in half and brought to Air to cover herself with.

Afterwards, he walked over to Fal who still a little frightened by him, but he turned around and crouched.

Fal got the message crawled towards him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck from behind as he picked her up, holding onto her broken legs and carrying her on his back.

" **Let's go**." Hakaider said as he walked towards the backdoor where he came.

Air complied and helped Luna up as Luna herself began to cling onto Air for guidance.

As they were walking out, all of them, except for Luna, saw all of the dead bodies, who they assumed were killed by Hakaider.

Luna was spared from the experience due to her lack of sight, but Air was somewhat glad that Luna couldn't see any of this.

From the looks of it, they all shared the same fate as the ones in the other room, with their heads blown off and blood splattered all over the walls and some of them looked like their heads weren't blown off, but rather crushed under foot. It was a complete massacre.

It almost too much for Air and Fal as they felt like they were gonna puke from the sight alone, but they held it in as much as they could.

Air was really glad Luna couldn't see any of this.

Once they were finally outside, they saw what looked like a strange carriage that somewhat resembled a horse. In their perspective that it is.

It was small compared to all the other carriages, with two wheels, one on the front and another on the back as well as two short handles at the front, even having allot of mechanical detail like Hakaider himself.

This is Hakaider's motorcycle, the Guilty.

Hakaider walked towards the Guilty and had Fal sit on the seat as he put the shot gun in its holster.

He gestured for the other girls to come onto the seat.

Air complied and guided Luna onto the seat.

Hakaider started the engine on his motorcycle which spooked the girls as they clung to each other.

" **Hold on tight**." Hakaider said.

The girls complied as Fal held onto Hakaider, Luna held onto Fal, and Air held onto Luna.

Hakaider drove the Guilty away with the three girls.

After a rather peaceful motorcycle ride, Hakaider changed back into his human form, now named Ryo, and carried Fal on his back while Air was covering herself with the blanket given to her by Ryo and was guiding the blinded Luna as they were brought a clinic.

What happened at the clinic was simple.

Air was given new clothes, Fal was given casts on her legs and was out into a wheel chair. Luna however the more-tricky one to heal was Luna.

Luckily, Ryo had replacement eyeballs with him for the doctor to place into her sockets. The doctor had asked where he got such things. But was given no answer from Ryo. The doctor was a bit skeptical at first but decided to put it aside for now to help Luna.

Then the tricky part happened. Trying to get the eyes in. Ryo and Air waited outside the room, while Fal stayed in with the doctor to provide comfort for Luna and a nurse to hold her down.

The reason why she had to be held down? Take a guess.

Whenever Luna opened her eyes, she felt nothing but pain. The only thing they could think to do was pry her eyes open, have her bite down on some cloth, hold her down and have Fal hold her hand to give her comfort.

While outside Air was sitting next to Ryo, she couldn't help but cringe and gripped her skirt tightly while hearing her friend scream in pain.

She then felt a gentle hand over her head, she looked up and saw Ryo looking at her with a gentle smile as if to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

After that, Air started to feel better and smiled back at him.

"Thank you, sir." She said. Ryo nodded to her.

Afterwards the screaming finally stopped and the doctor walked out.

Air and Ryo saw him walk out, Air went up to the doctor with a concerned look.

"Luna, is she-"

"Your friend is alright. Do not worry, the operation was successful." The doctor said.

Air smiled brightly as she went inside the room and saw what she thought wouldn't be possible.

Luna was smiling brightly as she saw Air come into the room. "Air! Fal! I can see again! I can see again!"

It was unbelievable. The replacement eyes resembled Luna's old eyes perfectly. Luna was able to see again. Fal was sitting next to her smiling just as much as she was happy that her friend could see again. Air couldn't help but get a teary eyed and ran over to her friends and they all shared a group hug.

Ryo couldn't help but smile at the three girls. "Lively young ones, aren't they?" the doctor said. He then sighed, "still though, I knew the empire was corrupt, but to allow people like those 'enthusiasts'. It's unbearable to think that these three girls, kids even, were subjected to this kind of experience."

Ryo looked at the doctor then back at the girls who were engaged in a friendly conversation at the moment.

"The blonde-haired one's legs will take a very long time to heal. About 5 months or so. Afterwards, she'll be able to walk again." The doctor said as Ryo nodded. ( **yes, I know the injury is MUCH more severe than that but come on, give the girl a break, she was the first one to die** ) "I booked you guys in an Inn nearby in case you wanted some place to rest. I hate to basically kick you out but, I have other patients I need to take care of and I don't have any room you and those three girls to stay here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Ryo simply nodded, understanding the situation.

After thanking the doctor, Ryo and the girls went to the nearby Inn the doctor informed them about and, like he said, they were all already checked in.

After they got themselves settled into the room they were in, one thought had been sprung into Air's mind.

"U-um, excuse me sir." Air asked. Ryo turned towards Air as well as Fal and Luna, both were laying in a bed.

"I-I've been meaning to ask you. Just who exactly are you? Why did you save me and my friends?"

Ryo stood there with no response.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Fal said.

"Yeah, me too." Luna said as well.

Suddenly without warning, Ryo had transformed into Hakaider, which caused Luna to jump and nearly scream but Fal covered her mouth. ' _That's right, Luna hasn't seen the guy like this yet.'_ Fal thought to herself.

He then spoke in the metallic voice from before " **My name is, Hakaider**."

"Did you need to transform into that in order to speak to us." Fal asked.

" **I apologize, but I am only able to communicate through this form alone**." Hakaider said.

"Yeah about that. I hope you don't mind me asking but, just what the heck are you!?" Fal shouted.

"Fal don't be rude." Air said.

"'Don't be rude'!? We're looking at some guy in really cool armor and THAT'S your concern!? Fal said.

" **No, it is alright, I shall explain. I am a combat android from another world**." Hakaider explained. " **How I came to this world remains a mystery.** "

After the three girls heard this, they were, for lack of a better term, confused. "Um, ok then." Air said. At this point she didn't know what to believe so decided not to question it further. So did Fal and Luna, who had calmed down.

"I wanted to ask you something else." Air said

" **You asked why I had rescued you**." Hakaider said, Air nodded.

" **As you may know those 'enthusiasts' torture children for their own enjoyment, specifically young girls.** " Hakaider explained to the girls, all whom of which shuddered at the traumatic experience. " **I was unable to save their previous victims. I am glad that this time was different**."

Air figured that they weren't the first victims. Bach's smile told her everything.

" **Regardless, tomorrow I will send all you back to your village for your own safety.** "

"NO!"

Everyone, including Hakaider, looked at where the sound came from and saw that it was Luna.

Luna covered her mouth, surprised by her own actions, "I-I'm sorry….. I-it's just that our village is in poverty……. If you send us back, we'll probably be sold to another…… to another…….. to another"

Luna started putting her arms around herself, her heart started beating fast and she started hyperventilating and she looked like she was about to scream, most definitely caused by the traumatic experience.

Both girls immediately went over to their traumatized friend and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok Luna, those men can't hurt you anymore. It's ok, you're safe now, we're all are." Fal said comforting her friend.

Hakaider hadn't predicted this. It seemed that the situation was more drastic for the girls then he had thought.

Air then looked back Hakaider thinking about what to do with them, then back at Luna and Fal. She then remembered the traumatic experience, as well as Bach.

She didn't know why, but she felt an urge of anger and hatred coursing through her veins.

She hated it. She was helpless and forced to watch as her best friends were tortured to near death. They would've most certainly suffered a fate that was worse than even death itself if Hakaider hadn't shown up at the last minute to save them. But, the thought of them doing to other young and hopeful girls like them was only adding fuel to the fire of her hatred.

That smile on Bach's face said it all. It said all she needed to know that Bach had been doing this to many others, other than Air, Fal, and Luna. Now…. It was his turn to suffer like she, Fal, and Luna had.

She got up from the bed and walked to Hakaider.

"Hakaider. There's something else I want you to do for me. No, for us." She said as she was facing the ground.

Hakaider looked at her, listening to what she had to say, so did Fal and Luna, who once again, calmed down.

"I had to stand and watch my friends be tortured in front my eyes. If it hadn't been for you, we would've suffered an even worse fate than what we went through. And the thought of them doing it to other girls like us is more than I can stomach. I'm asking you this. Please! I don't care what you do with us! Just please……. FULFILL THIS GRUDGE I CAN'T CARRY MYSELF!!!"

After Air gave Hakaider that request, the room fell silent. Luna and Fal were at a loss for words. They had never seen Air like this before, even to the point that they couldn't even recognize her. It was if the happy and naïve Air have completely disappeared.

After Air snapped out of it, she quickly apologized.

Hakaider had then changed back into Ryo and placed his hand on her small head. She looked up at him, smiling at her and nodding.

Afterwards he had taken his hand off of her head, his smile went away as he turned towards the door, and left without saying a single word.

All Air and the other two girls could do was stare at the door Ryo walked out of.

Ryo had gotten himself onto the Guilty, and drove away.

He had changed back into Hakaider and drove to the destination of where Bach and the 'enthusiasts' were. Before Bach had left, he had placed a tracking device on his red jacket so that he could find out where he would hide to.

He wasn't going to let Bach, or the 'enthusiasts' get away this time. He had already failed to save his other victims. This time was going to be different. This time, Bach wasn't getting away.

' _FULFILL THIS GRUDGE I CAN'T CARRY OUT MYSELF!!_ '

This time, Bach was going to pay.

"YOU GODDAMN FOOL!" The fat ugly man who ordered for Luna's eyes punched Bach in the face, "You lead that bastard right to us didn't you!?"

"We lost half our guards because of her...do you have any idea how expensive those were!"

Bach and the rest of the 'enthusiasts' were now in a newly rented building with a new set of guards. Though this time they had allot more of them than before.

The fat man pulled back his fist and aimed it at Bach to hit him once again. Until.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped as Bach picked himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I've...I've...set the date of next term's special."

This caught everyone's attention, "You have thirty seconds."

Bach laughed nervously, "The menu has been decided and believe me...I'll bring some lively ones again to make up for the three that we lost."

Everyone had calmed down and relaxed.

Suka glared at Bach, "They better be."

"Oh but they are," Bach gave them three pictures.

The pictures had three new girls on them each wearing nice happy smiles, right for the picking.

Suka and the fat man looked at the pictures with instant hunger and licked their lips, "HAHA! Bach my boy, you might've just outdone yourselves. How did you find them?" They asked as they passed the photos around.

Bach smiled, "Despite them being lowly country dwellers, they sure can bake up a few lovely ones can't they."

Everyone burst into laughter, "HAHAHAHA! Can't argue with you there!"

"If you like I can move the due date so we can have them sooner." Bach suggested and the everyone's faces told him that was exactly what they wanted, "so please look forward to it!"

"Bach, what are you doing on the floor?" The fat man said pretending like it wasn't his fault, "Come sit with us. Let's forget about the past and have a toast to our friend and his excellent... menus."

"FUHIHI! A TOAST!"

While they were having their toast, Hakaider had pulled up at the building, and was obscure enough for no guards to see him.

After he had gotten off the Guilty, he reached into the holster, he grabbed his shot gun and used his eyes to scan the building. After finding the perfect spot to shoot, he aimed the shot gun, and fired as the bullet traveled through the building right where Bach and the 'enthusiasts' were.

"Hm?" Suka said to himself.

"Something wrong Suka?" Bach asked.

"No, just thought I heard someth-" Suka didn't get to finish his as the room had suddenly exploded. It was only a small explosion, but it still managed to kill some of the guards and a couple of the 'enthusiasts'. Including the fat ugly man who ordered Luna's eyes to be gouged. But Bach and Suka were still alive.

After making the shot, Hakaider clocked his shotgun, and walked into the fog created by the explosion.

Several guards began to surround Hakaider and open fired on him. However, to their shock and horror, the bullets had no effect on him at all and simply bounced off of him.

Hakaider had flipped the gun in his hand, now using it as a club. He turned to some of the guards shooting at him and bashed hem over the head with the gun.

After sending one of the guards flying towards his comrades, he grabbed one of them by the head, who kept shooting at him. When he stopped Hakaider through him to the ground and crushed his head under his foot. Another guard rushed towards him, but Hakaider back-handed him, sending him flying to comrades into a wall, splattering them into paste.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Suka yelled.

A guard ran into the room, "Sir! i-it's that man in the black armor! He's back!"

"W-WHAT!?" Both him and Bach shouted.

"But how did he find us?!" Suka shouted.

"That doesn't matter right now! Let's get out of here!" Bach shouted.

Hakaider continued to walk through the halls of the building until more guards came, Hakaider simply blew all of their heads off with one shot and continued walking through the halls.

Some of the guards were actually lucky enough to escape from Hakaider.

"If we can find some find of escape route, we might be able to get out here without that 'thing' following us." one of them said. The other guards began talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, it just came to me."

"What?"

"I heard rumors of another guy in some strange armor fighting and killing some higher ups in the empire. You think they're connected?"

"You mean that Bulat guy on the wanted posters?"

"No, another one. He wears pure white armor and has a red 'X' shape on his helmet."

"Yeah, maybe him and the other guy are working together."

"I don't think so, I heard the guy in white is in league with Night Raid. He's even saved a couple of their members from curtain death."

"They're just rumors. I can assure you that." A voice suddenly said.

"W-what!? W-who's there!? Show yourself!!" one of the guards shouted, scared out of his mind, as were the rest of the guards who were frantically pointing their guns everywhere.

"Although, you were right about one thing," a man in a long white jacket and sunglasses suddenly appeared behind them, leaning against the wall with his left hand in his pocket, and his right holding what looked like watch like device, they pointed their guns at him, "me and the other guy aren't working together."

"O-Open fire!" one of the guards shouted and they all complied firing their guns until smoke arose blocking their vision.

After awhile of shooting they all stopped.

"D-Did we get him?" one of them asked, hoping they were able to land a hit.

As the smoke cleared however, he was nowhere in sight.

The guards began panicking and pointed their guns everywhere.

And then they heard a voice echo something.

 ** _BAKURYUU CHANGE_**

Suddenly, the same man dropped down from where he was. This time he had undergone his transformation.

(Cue White Ambitious version 2, Abaranger)

"I-it's him!! That's him!"

"Yep. It's me. Though you can call me," He began as he took out his weapon and used it as a pen to write his name as letters began to appear spelling out his name.

 ** _ABARE KILLER_**

"W-Well don't just stand there! Shoot him!"

The guards were about to do just that. But Abare Killer used his enhanced speed to slash all of the guards down with ease. As he was, he drew Xs on the guards chest.

After he stopped the guards all exploded behind him with blood squirting from their chests, killing them instantly.

Only one guard remained, shaking while aiming his gun at the armored man.

"I'll tell you right now that those bullets won't work on me." Abare Killer said, "may want to try something else."

The guard then threw away his gun and pulled out a dagger.

"That's more like it. Now the game can begin. Although, there is one problem." Abare Killer twisted the bird head on his weapon causing the blade part to extend, "mine is longer than yours. But we can work with what we have."

Abare Killer then rushed towards the guard. The guard was able to block with his dagger, but Abare Killer kicked him in the gut sending him back a few feat.

Abare Killer rushed in again, slashing at the guard. The guard was able to counter and parry his attacks as fast as he could, but Abare Killer was faster then he was.

After a while, Abare Killer had stopped slashing and grabbed the guard by the face and kicked him in the gut and slammed his face against the wall a few times.

"This is getting boring. I think it's time I finished this." Abare Killer said in a bored tone.

"I'd hate to waste such a great form on such a weak opponent, but I have places I need to be." Abare Killer brought his arms into an X shape.

 ** _ABARE MODE_**

After he said that, he relaxed his arms and the black lines on his body began to extend into spikes. Including the ones on his hands which extended into blades.

He then brought the blades together and rubbed them against each other making a 'shing' sound when they did and walked towards the guard slowly like a reaper.

Out of fear, the guard dropped his dagger and tried to run as fast as he could.

The long blades on Abare Killer's hands then extended and he slashed the man. After a few seconds, the guard was sliced in half with blood exploding from his bottom half until it slumped to the floor.

Abare Killer reverted back to his base form and let out a disappointing sigh "What a waste."

The bird like device on his wrist then spoke to him. "Shall we assist the other man partner-gela?"

"No, he can handle the rest on his own. Besides, we've distracted ourselves long enough. We need to keep searching for Koro."

"Understood. I shall continue to search for him in the skies-gela."

Abare Killer nodded and went straight for the exit.

Suka, Bach and some more guards were currently running through the halls of the building.

"This plan of yours in genius Bach." Suka asked.

"Yes Suka, ever since that incident with that black-haired girl from Night Raid a few months back, I took the liberty in making sure there was an escape route at every corner, just in case something like this happened again." Bach explained.

Suddenly, they heard another gunshot fired. This time the shot was aimed for the ceiling which had then collapsed and separated both Bach and Suka. Bach and a couple of guards continued running, leaving Suka to his fate.

Suka looked to where the blast was coming from and saw Hakaider walking towards him.

The guards that were with him began to open fire on Hakaider, who simply walked through the bullets and shot them all with his shotgun.

Hakaider then approached Suka who was shaking in fear. " **You were the one who order Far's legs broken were you not?** " Hakaider said.

Hakaider then shot both of his legs off, and before he even the ground, Hakaider grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall then punched through Suka's chest, killing him instantly before finally letting him fall to the ground.

He then used his shot gut to blow up the piece of ceiling blocking his path and continued to move in the direction where Bach was heading.

The three men, including Bach, ran through the escape tunnel.

Bach had a smug smile on his face filled with triumph. He had finally gotten away from the dark armored man.

A gunshot was then heard and it blew one of the guards heads off. The other guard didn't last long either, as he suffered the same fate as his comrade.

Bach's smile disappeared and he heard the metal footsteps he became all too familiar with.

He turned around and saw Hakaider walking towards him.

"Wait! P-please listen to what I have say! There's a reason why I turned out like this!" Bach shouted as he ripped his shirt open revealing a tattoo of some sort.

"Here! This is proof of a slave! My mother and I were treated horribly!" Bach explained, hoping Hakaider would spare him.

Hakaider continued to walk towards him until he was close enough….. and hit Bach in the face with the butt of his shotgun.

Bach was slammed against the wall.

"Wait please! I was a slave! Don't you care?! Spare my life PLEASE!"

" **Do you really think that revealing your past will justify your actions?** " Hakaider said, not buying into Bach's plea. " **What you have been doing is unforgivable. Your past can never justify your actions. I can understand how you feel. Having a past like that can change people. But, you had been doing this to so many other children who were still growing, still unaware of the world. You and the government are the same, corrupt and selfish. How do you think their friends or family would feel after learning that their children will not be returning to them. I was unable to save any of your other victims. That all changes today. You will be punished**."

Hakaider rushed towards Bach and grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the tunnel until he hit another wall.

Bach was struggling to get up, and then Hakaider approached him and began repeatedly beating him with his shotgun.

After that, he lifted Bach by his jacket and punched him in the gut, causing Bach to cough out blood.

Hakaider then grabbed Bach by his hair and slammed his face into the wall. When he pulled back. Bach's face was covered in cuts, and bruises, his nose was broken, and he now had two black eyes.

"Please. Just let me go." Bach begged.

Hakaider responded by throwing him into another wall. He approached him yet again.

Bach was grabbed by the collar again and Hakaider repeatedly punched him in the face, kneed him in the gut, and elbowed his back until Bach was on the ground once again.

Bach began spitting out blood and crawled away from Hakaider until he was leaning against the wall.

"Are you going to finish me off now? Go ahead! Just kill me already! Show me your justice!" Bach shouted.

" **No**."

" **A bastard like you... isnt even worth killing** **. Instead I will give you time to reflect on your actions. All of the innocent lives you have scarred or taken. Only then will I decide your fate** " Hakaider said. He then turned away from Bach and walked towards to exit.

Bach saw one of the guard's guns next to him. He grabbed the gun and picked himself off the ground and aimed it at Hakaider.

The bell on his belt rang. Hakaider turned to face Bach, and before Bach even had a chance to pull the trigger, Hakaider punched through his chest.

Bach's life had completely flashed before his eyes. Seeing his mother die right in front him, being sold to slave merchants, dealing with Suka and the other 'enthusiasts', and torturing the many innocent girls before even Air, Fal, and Luna.

For that brief moment, Bach had almost felt nothing but sorrow and regret.

After a few minutes, Hakaider pulled his arm from Bach's chest and let him fall to the ground.

'He disposed of me as easily as he would to a piece of trash….. his armor…… is real…. he's definitely….. the strongest man in the capital.'

The last thing Bach saw…

was nothing but black.

Bach, was dead.

Hakadier walked towards the exit of the tunnel, and disappeared into the light

 _Dear Mom,_

 _How are things going in the village? Are you okay? Fal, Luna and I are doing great._

 _I'm writing this because the person who is taking care of us has kindly allowed me to do so. I'm happy to say that the three of us have arrived safely. The capital is a Metropolis and much bigger than our village just like you said. But, we were wrong about one thing, the capital isn't filled with nice people, in fact it's the complete opposite. Don't worry though, we were lucky enough to find someone who was genuinely kind to us, and now we are living in a small apartment. We originally stayed at an Inn, but our master said it would be safer and more comfortable to stay at an apartment. Don't worry, it's not what your probably thinking. All you need to know is that we're in good hands._

 _Fal is hyper as usual. She's still trying to learn that special move that her mom showed her. She even tried to use me and Luna as test dummies, but our master was strongly against it._

 _Also, can you please tell Luna's mom that she's doing fine. I know she must be worried sick and Luna just wanted to let her know that she's having a great time over here._

 _I can't come to the village right now for reasons you probably already know. But our master said that we'll definitely see you again. Maybe you'll meet him one day._

 _Speaking of which. Our master is certainly…. Unique. We only have one master and well…. he's not actually our master, we just like to call him that sometimes. He's not the master that we dreamed of, but he's really cool. The only problem is that he doesn't really talk much. But he does look out for us and takes good care of us. He takes us out shopping for food and clothes every once in a while and he even teached Fal some cool fighting moves after her injury healed. Oh yeah, Fal injured her legs and had to stay off of them for a long time, but she's better now._

 _Overall, life is good over here. I do hope our village will be able settles it's poverty soon. I don't want the village to sell more girls after all. I do hope you and everyone else are okay. I don't know when I will be back._

 _I miss you Mom and I hope I'll get to see you again soon._

 _From your loving daughter, Air._

THE END

 **And that's that everybody. I bet you all weren't expecting to see Abare Killer in this did you? And I remembered to use the Japanese names for his transformation this time. Yay. I hope you all enjoyed my take on the 'special' chapter of Akame ga Kill. And yeah, let's talk about it. Overall, the 'special' chapter is just plain awful no matter which way you look at it. I don't know if the author just REALLY resented little girls, or if a little girl kicked his cat or something but he just decided to absolutely shit all over these poor girls. Even from a story perspective this doesn't really do anything for the main story. It doesn't expand the world, it doesn't tell us anything we don't already know (that being people in the capital are evil), and it's simply just not a pleasant chapter to revisit. It mainly just kinda goes through the motions, some innocent people from outside the capital have the worst days of their lives, Night Raid kills the guys who did it, and that's it. It also just ends on a really depressing note, like seriously the author just had it out for these girls and yeah I get that that's the whole point of the AGK universe, but we already know that the capital is basically hell and here's this special chapter to remind us in painful detail. Well anyway that's all I'll say about the 'special' chapter for a while.**

 **As for why I'm used the 1995 version of Hakaider for this story. Well simply because, after I recently watched the movie, it made me a fan of the character. Now before all of you say that there's no way Hakaider wouldn't be as nice to these kids as he is, sure the original Hakaider and the anime Hakaider certainly wouldn't, but for this one, he really does show signs of compassion and caring to people like the three girls. Need I also remind you of the romantic subplot with the female character in that movie? You guys may want to forget but it did happen. And besides he did free the prisoners near the end of the movie and did show signs of sympathy towards the little boy who was one of the prisoners. So yeah, I'd say this version of Hakaider does have a soft side, even if he is labeled as an anti hero.**

 **Anyways, that's all I got for you guys. The next chapter for Gekiranger x Akame ga Kill will be out as soon as I can, I'm just dealing with some writers block at the moment, and I know a lot of you are asking. Yes, Abare Ga Killer will get the awaited Abare Killer vs Esdeath battle, but the problem is that i simply don't know what to do or how to even set up the fight. When that does happen however, I promise to give you all what you want.**

 **Until that day, I bid you all, farewell. And have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
